


Stilinksi. First name Stiles.

by purple_violet99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Really know What To Tag, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sterek if you squint, The lovely bones au, if you think of any tags needed, let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_violet99/pseuds/purple_violet99
Summary: Basically i watched the Lovely Bones recently and came up with this. It's short and not sure how good it actually is but thought i'd post it anyway...





	Stilinksi. First name Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be a trigger to some people, so maybe don't read if murder or rape sets you off. There isn't anything particularly descriptive though so it should be okay.  
> No copyright intended.  
> Definitely recommend the Lovely Bones to anyone who hasn't yet seen it. Although, i must warn you to make sure there are tissues available nearby.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Comments and kudos will be appreciated :)

My name is Stilinski. First name Stiles. Well, actually it’s not but we don’t need to get into that. I was 17 years old when I was murdered on August 21st 2009. I was here for a moment and then I was gone.

My life wasn’t extraordinary or anything, quite the opposite in fact. I was never popular, only managing to snag one friend throughout my whole life. He was all I needed though, the only one who even really noticed me. My life was good. Until it wasn’t.

I’ve lived in the same neighbourhood my whole life with the same neighbours. There was Mrs Hopkins who lived next door, she paid me to mow her lawn once a week. Then we have Mr and Mrs James who are young and often snuck me alcohol when I asked. But just across the road lived Mr Russell.

Mr Russell. What can I say? Middle aged, less than average features. Not someone you would remember at a glance. I’d only ever interacted with him a couple of times and he never set off any alarm bells. If only I’d known then. This man, took my life. Ripped me away from it without even a hint of remorse. I hate him, more than I’ve ever hated anything before. There was no reason other than a sick fascination with me. The things he did to me will forever haunt me. Touches and unwanted kisses placed upon my virgin skin. Grinning as I tried to scream for someone, anyone. Then, after he was finished, nothing. I was no more.

It took me a moment to realise what had happened. Standing alone in the place it had happened with no one there. Walking back home only to find myself in his house. Blood, my blood, covered the bathroom walls. How could he. My life hadn’t even begun yet.

I could feel myself floating through nothing for a while. It wasn’t until he arrived that I stood still. A boy, who could see me when the living couldn’t. Derek Hale he calls himself. The most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on. For a while he only appeared when things got bad so I assumed that I had made him up with my mind. Turns out, he’s just like me.

Derek Hale was also 17 when Mr Russell got to him. All he had wanted to do was keep him but he had tried to run. He never saw the light of tomorrow. There have been many others like us, all falling victim to this man, boys and girls. Derek kept bringing me to a tree in the preserve that was cut down. Heaven, he said, was beyond the stump. I could feel it, just a finger breadth away, calling out to me. But I wasn’t ready yet, I hadn’t come to terms with my death.

For weeks I watched the world go on without me. Scott got a girlfriend and lost his virginity, the right way. My dad still drowned himself in a bottle. All the while Derek stayed with me, my constant companion. We created our own worlds and lived in them when watching the real world got too much. Sometimes we would visit his family. It’s a very big family, that never found their sons body.

My body is yet to be found. It lives with him in the basement stuffed into a metal safe. Frequently I found myself returning to it, because I didn’t want it to be alone. Stupid I know but even if it is myself then at least there is someone there.

It finally hit me that I needed to move on when life did. There is nothing left on earth for me. My killer lives on and my body is still hidden but I refuse to let him control me anymore. I can feel myself slipping away. No one really notices when you go, when you really decide to leave. They might feel a whisper at best. It’s scary heading towards the unknown but with Derek, I can handle anything.

My name is Stilinski. First name Stiles or Mieczyslaw. There I said it. I was 17 years old when I was murdered on August 21st 2009. I was here for a moment and then I was gone.

I wish you all a long and happy life.


End file.
